


Road Trip to a New Destination

by Birdfluff



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 10:11:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8886922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdfluff/pseuds/Birdfluff
Summary: Much to Medic's discomfort, he got stuck with riding with the lanky smelly one and the obnoxious one on a long long ride to the next base.





	

Seeing the dust, sand, and the somewhat occasional dead tree as well how beautifully blue the sky was today would have been more enjoyable if a certain someone wasn't listening to rock n roll songs. Medic quietly sighed as his eyes drifted back to the neighboring annoyance, Scout, who was mimicking the drum solo on the radio. He then looked to Sniper. His eyes steadfast on the road with a blank expression.  
The marksman has spent more time with the brat to train himself to how to ignore him. For Medic, he had to endure this nuisance, since he stayed in his lab most of the time. Unfortunately, his patience was running thin.

“Herr Scout, turn that down, please. It's giving me a headache.”

He did, to the doctor's surprise.

“... Really? No contradictions?”

“Doc, if I upset you, I have nowhere to run. We're in stuck here, so, you know, might as well try not to kill each other.”

The field medic glanced over at the driver, who merely shrugged in agreement. What do you know, Scout can be manageable. He slowly grinned, “So you'll actually be quiet for the whole trip?”

“Oh, ha ha. You should drop being a doctor and become a comedian.”

“Perhaps. It would be more manageable than taking care of a group of swiendhunds.”

A tint of red washed over the boy's face as he adjusted his position in his seat. He crossed his arms with a pout.

“Or should I say, children. A babysitter.”

“'M not that bad.”

“Herr Scout, would you like to go down that road?”

“We're already going down a road. Don't need to go somewhere else.”

Sniper snorted.

Scout whipped his head to look at him, “Got something to say, camperboy?”

“Absolutely nothing.”

“Yeah, 's what I thought.”

Medic's curt laugh got their attention and the van held silent, sans for the dim radio.

~~~

“But, Snipes, I didn't have to go then!”

“For fuck's sake-- You know you could just--”

“I ain't doin' that! I'm not you!”

“Or you--”

“I ain't pissin' in any piss jars.”

“Be a lot easier for all of us. You'd be thanking me--”

“Fuck! Fine! Will you just pull over??”

Medic had tuned them out at this point to think about important things, like which organs to use next, his birds that he trusted the engineer with. He hoped that those organs were being transferred in the proper condition, since the bushman was adamant about having intestines in his camper. They were refrigerated, it's not like they would just sit in his van. He remembered that Sniper's explanation of random searches. Medic still did not understand why his response was revoked. It was free organs. He knew how to hide a body...

It was now that he realized that the van stopped moving and that there was a rugged face out of the corner of his eye. Thankfully, it wasn't that close to his own. Unlike the batter, at least the marksman knew personal space.

“In a world of your own there, doc?”

“Why are we stopped?”

“Someone couldn't hold it.”

Scout's voice was heard nearby, “I said I didn't need to go then!”

The rifleman rolled his eyes.

Medic scoffed, “Maybe, I should give the boy a new bladder--”

Abruptly, there was a shrill scream, breaking of glass, and pounding on the top of the van.

Sniper looked up and frowned, “Really, Scout?”

“There's a big-ass scorpion!”

He and Medic looked down to see, yes, a baby scorpion. Sniper squatted down and gently picked up the scorpion by the end of it's tail.

“... Don't look at me like it took no effort.”

“It honestly took no effort.”

Medic couldn't help smiling at the pointless banter.

“Fuck you, get it away from me.”

“It's not even angry with you.”

“Get. It. Away.”

“Alright, alright.”

The doctor didn't expect this roadtrip to be amusing. He was starting to enjoy their company and banter. It was better than Scout bugging him senseless with nonsense. It made Medic wonder if the boy had a certain fascination with him. It felt like Scout wanted to be around him more than anyone, to watch the field medic's head explode. Then again, to see him interact with Sniper, perhaps that's just how the boy was. He wasn't exactly like a younger brother to the doctor's eyes. The boy was pretty much a child, yes, but Medic didn't know where to put him.

He heard another scream that shook him out of his thoughts. He leaned his head out to see Sniper on the ground and Scout running over to him.

“I fucking told you!! Doc, can y—Sn- Snipes, are you laughing?! You think that shit is funny??” Scout got up and gave the rifleman's head a swift kick. “I thought you were dying, fuck face! Fuck you!”

“Language, Herr Scout.”

“Don't give me that shit! I know you thought he was dying too!”

“If he got stung by a scorpion, he would have trouble breathing and possibly unable to scream like that.”

Scout frowned and glared at the two, “I hate both of you.”

The rifleman got up, still wearing off the laughter, “Sorry, couldn't resist.”

“You think my pain is funny?”

Sniper stiffened, “Whoa, Roo, easy. You know, I can handle shit like this.”

“Doesn't mean you gotta pull this crap.”

“Look, I'm sorry.”

“Here, this is how you're gonna make it up to me, alright? Next stop, you're paying for the most expensive thing on the menu and you're going to eat it, whether you like it or not.”

Sniper smiled and ruffled the batter's hair, “Fair enough.”

The field medic gazed at them with intrigue. This certainly was a step in a new direction.

~~~

“Oh fuck off, are you kidding me? Wait, Snipes, you lactose?”

“No.”

“Fuck.”

“What?”

“Most expensive thing on here is waffles. They have to be fucking huge.”

“I'll still do it, if you want.”

“Whatever. S'not worth it anymore.”

“No?”

“You're alive, man, so whatever.”

“Thanks, Roo.” He patted the boy's shoulder with a smile.

Scout continued to astonish the doctor. “You are so mature today... Well, somewhat.”

“I can be mature, doc. I'm not always stupid, obnoxious, ann--”

“That's enough.” He placed his hand on top of the boy's, squeezing it slightly, “And I know that you are capable of being more than what you seem.” Their gaze held for a while until Medic gave his hand a few pats and returned his attention to the menu. The bushman and boy exchanged wide eyed glances.

Scout held silent until finally finding his voice, “Thanks, doc.”

Medic only hummed.

~~~

“One bed? For the three of us? Herr Sniper, did you think this through?”

“... I thought we could all fit, and it’d be cheaper.”

“I see.” The doctor hummed, “I suggest Scout take the middle. He's the smallest out of us.”

The boy straightened up, “Hey! I need leg room too!”

“Do you kick?”

“... I--”

“No, he doesn't.”

Medic's astonished yet sly smile set Sniper's face ablaze, “May I ask how you know this?”

“Uh... we uh, it's not what you think. We nap together. Eh, sometimes.”

“... I see.”

“We have never fucked--” Scout butted in quickly to clear up any misconstrue thoughts to only earn a slap over the head from the marksman.

The field medic smirked, “I believe you, Herr Scout. Please, do not be so offended by a mere question.”

Rubbing his head, the boy stormed into the bathroom, “I'm taking a shower!” and slammed the door.

“Coffee, Herr Sniper?”

“Huh? Oh, sure.”

~~~

“Are you two seeing each other?”

Sniper swallowed the liquid that hung a little too long in his mouth, “... Pardon?”

“Are you and Scout dating?”

Sniper blinked, “What makes you think we are?”

“You two just seem particularly close.”

“Called a friendship, doc.” He retorted with a smirk.

“Hilarious. I'm just saying.”

“I don't know, doc. You know how he is. Not exactly into men.”

“It seems so, but... the napping thing.”

“Oh, that. That just became I guess a routine or habit... whenever he sees me sleeping, I guess he just nestles in with me. I mean, I don't mind it, I guess. Not bothering me.”

“Hmm.” He gestured vaguely to his vest, “May I see that map, Herr Sniper?”

“Oh, 'course.”

Sniper studied him as he took another sip from his coffee. Medic crossed the line where he was easy yet hard to look at, as if his looks were intimidating. The marksman felt somewhat intimidated right now, yet comfortable with his presence. The doctor was a strange man to give him such strange conflicting feelings that he scarily didn't mind.

“... Maps always make trips seem more tolerable,” Medic grumbled. He pointed at the top of New Mexico, “but we are here, yes?”

“Looks 'bout right.”

“Four days?”

“Yeah. Five if something goes wrong.”

“For instance?”

“Eh, inconveniences mostly. Could have a flat, one of us might get sick, traffic. Ever been to Colorado, doc?”

“No, I have not.”

“Might remind you a bit of Germany.”

The doctor quirked a brow, “Oh?”

“Mountains. Mostly in the Springs, but it's a beaut. I think Scoutie might like it.”

“Hm. You've been to Germany?”

“Loads of times. For work, obviously. You blokes have good beer 'n chocolate over there.”

“Of course. I do miss--” It finally clicked with him, “Scout--ie?”

The marksman's cheeks flushed, “Oh..! Just another name I call him. He hates it though. Punches me when I say it.”

He hummed again. The doctor always had a different set of hums. He particularly didn't like this one. It held suspect and curiosity. It was never good when Medic is interested in something.  
Their attention was directed to the bathroom door when it opened and a clothed Scout stepped out with a towel on his shoulders. He looked to have cooled off from prior.

Medic folded the map back up and stood from his chair, “I hope you do not mind me going next?”

“Not at all.”

Scout snorted, “Will you actually shower though, Snipes?”

“I shower in the mornin's, mate.”

~~~

“Sooooooo~ What'd ya talk about?”

“How dumb you are.”

“Seriously, Snipes.”

He sighed, “We didn't really talk much, to be honest, it was just quiet. Talked about Germany a bit, Colorado. That stuff.”

“You didn't make a move on him? At all?”

He set his mug down a lot harder than intended, “Why the bloody hell would I do that?”

The boy smirked, “Why not?”

“I think we _both_ agreed that we didn't have a chance with a bloke like him. He's too in love with his work.”

“I know, but you know, Snipes, flirting can be fun if you actually do it, instead of being a chicken.”

“Chickens are brutal.”

“... Yeah, you'd know, wouldn't you?” He huffed, “Fine, a rabbit then.”

“You're the rabbit.”

“I thought I was a kangaroo?”

“That too.”

“But c'mon man, this is like, one in a million chance to actually see something happen here.”

“Then _you_ do something.”

“Oh? You want me to do it for you?”

“Not for me. I just like to see you squirm when you realize how hard it really is.”

“Normally, I'd make that bet, but we both know doc. And he's been oblivious to our advances before, but dammit Snipes, I'm curious. Do you realize how much agony it was to sit, right THERE next to him?”

“You're like a cat.”

“Enough with the animal shit, man. I'm being serious.”

“Yeah, yeah. I know how you feel. You need to keep it low key though. If he sees, who knows what he'll do.”

“You're acting like he's gonna fucking carve us up or dissect us or something.”

“He might!”

“Chill out, we got four days to do this.”

“Now you're acting like this is a competition to win him over.”

“We ain't winning him over! We're just... seeing if he's interested, you know? Don't got to kiss or fuck him or anything.” Scout mulled that last thought over, “Do you think he's good with his tongue?”

Sniper sharply inhaled, “Scout, why are you asking me this...?”

“... No reason.”

Guilty.

“Start having wet dreams and I will throw you off the bed.”

“Fuck you.”

~~~

Sleeping together actually wasn't that bad if not a bit awkward. It had been a while since Medic felt warm bodies next to him. He kept as much distance as he could between Scout and himself, but when he woke up the following morning the boy's limbs were tangled in his own.

He shoved the batter off and got up.

He could hear the shower running.

~~~

“Woke up with Scout on you, didn't you?”

“Yes. Is he always like that?”

“Oh yeah.”

“Perhaps we should invest in two beds then.”

Sniper looked over at him, “You don't want him doing that?”

“No.”

“... I'll see what I can do.”

~~~

As Medic was checking the three of them out, Sniper suddenly stormed back into the hotel with a gaze that could kill a grown bear.

Scout stepped up, “Snipes--?”

“Someone slashed my tires.”

“Ohhhh shit.”

Medic turned his attention away from the clerk, “Did you not bring any spares?”

“Oh, sure, let me just get six tires out from me van.” Sniper snapped back.

The back of the doctor's head begged him to give the marksman a hearty slap, yet he stood like a statue with a face of stone and eyes full of built up anger.

Sniper scoffed and stepped up to the counter, “Do you have cameras outside?”

They replied with a no.

“Bloody hell, we're in a hurry. Where's the nearest tire... place.”

Down the road, the clerk said.

“You two stay here, I'll be back.”

“Yes, it's not like we have anywhere to be.”

Sniper whirled around, “You think this is my fault?”

“I am merely stating the obvious. I did not say whose fault it was.”

Scout cautiously piped up, his hands fiddling with his jacket strings, “Hey, arguing ain't gonna make this go any faster.”

The marksman and doctor glowered a moment more before Sniper marched out the doors and Medic retired at the lobby seating.

The boy sighed and hesitantly wandered over to the field medic, watching him scavenge magazines until finally picking one.

It didn't take him long either to notice a presence, “Was?”

“Uh, nothing...”

“There are other chairs, Herr Scout.”

“I know.”

“Then why are you hovering over me?”

Scout remained silent.

“Scout.”

He flinched.

“The rest of the trip won't be like this, if that's what you're thinking.”

“How do you know?”

“Because I know you can calm him down.”

The batter rubbed his shoulder and shrugged, “I guess so. What about you?”

“What about me?”

“You're angry too.”

“... Not at you.”

“Do you want Snipes to apologize?”

“I know he will.”

“What else do you know?”

“That you want something from me.” He glanced up to spot red coloring on the runner's cheeks.

The boy was nervous; that was obvious to tell with how the boy squirmed. Medic was beginning to wonder if Scout was conscious when he nearly shoved him off the bed this morning for cuddling with him. Was he looking for an apology or redemption?

Fine, he was only going to do this once.

“Scout,” he patted his leg, gesturing him to sit down. The batter blinked a few times and eventually obeyed, curling up on the field medic's lap like a cat.

A ghost of a smile played on the doctor's lips as he resumed his reading.

This lasted for thirty minutes.

~~~

Scout grew more and more cuddly as the time passed. Medic was especially keen on watching the anger melt on Sniper's face when the boy just leaned against him as the tires got replaced. The marksman took his hand and placed it on the batter's side and squeezed. The touch hung for a few more seconds before he pulled away and muttered under his breath.

Medic forced himself to think nothing of it.

Once on the road, the runner touched his hand more often. It wasn't exactly hand holding. Scout would just lay his hand on top of his 'casually'.

It was a small gesture. Medic didn't care. He never noticed half the time as his mind traveled into his own world.

It was until Scout fell asleep and his legs pressed against the doctor's own as his head rested on the marksman's shoulder.

“How long until our next stop?”

“Ten more miles.”

“Ach...”

“Need to stretch your legs?”

“Nein. I'm fine.”

“We probably have to in a minute, whenever the bastard wakes up. Usually when he wakes up after a nap, he needs to run.”

Medic hummed.

When Scout did wake up, Sniper turned on the hazards and pulled over. Medic watched the boy dart around the open space, kicking up grass and dirt. They had already crossed the border and Colorado was already looking a lot different than New Mexico.

The air even felt cleaner.

“We'll be going higher up from here.” Sniper said idly. He was leaning against the doctor's side of the car. “Remind me to get more water on our stop, going to need it if one of us gets altitude sickness.”

“Indeed.”

“You sure you don't want to stretch here?”

Medic just shrugged.

The bushman suddenly smiled and opened the door to the camper part of the van to arrive a moment later with his bow and quiver, “I got an idea, follow me doc.”

Intrigued, the doctor exited the vehicle and trailed after him.

“I thought we were in a hurry.” Medic pointed out with a teasing smile.

“What the Administrator won't know won't hurt her.”

“I think that is the worst statement I have ever heard from you.”

“Hey, we're not going to waste a month going to the winter base just because. A few delays won't hurt anything. Stand here, doc, and face that tree.”

He stood where the marksman pointed.

“Now show me how to hold a bow and arrow.”

He wanted to say something but he let the one who would actually shoot these contraptions teach. He took an arrow from the quiver. Placing his left hand in the middle of the bow and right hand on the string. He aimed at the tree and arched the string back with the arrow held in his forefinger.

He heard Sniper hum behind him.

“You're too stiff, relax your shoulders-- that's it. Your legs need to be farther apart. Like that. Your elbow isn't in the right place either...” Sniper adjusted all of Medic's limbs accordingly until he was right against the doctor, where his chest was nearly touching his back. His hands on top of Medic's. When he spoke again, it was softer and closer to his ear. His hot breath tickled his skin. “Keep your eye in the center... Now let go.”

He did and the arrow hit the center of the tree with a twang.

“Nice. Do it again.”

“So you can hold my hand?”

A nearby Scout, who was still stretching, vainly held back a laugh.

Sniper growled, “Just do it again, doc.”

Rolling his eyes, the doctor took another arrow and resumed his position. Powerful and concentrated. He released and the arrow struck surprisingly close to the original.

The rifleman whistled, “I'm impressed. You nearly could have split that other one in half.”

“Hm. That means I did something wrong. Show me again.”

Sniper stared at him in stunned silence until finally taking up on his offer. He was a lot closer to him than he should be. He could practically feel the doctor's heart beat against his chest. Sniper could feel his face flaring up from by being a breath away from his lips.

“You two gettin' cosy over there?” Scout shouted with a cheeky grin.

Medic smirked at the sound of the rifleman's groan.

“Release.”

Twank. Right in the first arrow, splitting it into fourths.

Sniper quickly stepped away, “Again.”

Medic obliged with vigilance and after release broke the other arrow in half. The field medic looked at him with a smug grin.

“You're amazin'.”

He shrugged and put the huntsman back into his hands, “I only mimicked what you taught me. Now if it's the same to you, I'd like to get going.”

“Oh. Right. Sure.”

Scout ran up to him after Medic departed for the van. “Dammit, Snipes, you got to touch his ass. That ain't fair.”

“I... I did not touch his ass.”

“You were all up on him, man. Need a visual?”

“I'm good.”

“I'm sure you are~”

“Shut up, ya mongrel.”

~~~

Traveling to the next hotel did not have any hitches. With aching legs, Medic stood by the counter with eyes glazing over, waiting for Sniper to finish. He keenly watched the batter wander around before making his way back and embracing the marksman from behind. He nuzzled his back and exhaled.

Of all people, Scout found such interesting peace in the sniper.

“What're you smiling for, doc?” Sniper asked as he grabbed the key.

“Hm? I'm not smiling.”

Sniper didn't try to disagree. He patted the boy's head which urged him to release him from his arms with an unsatisfied groan.

The marksman made sure to get a room with two beds this time. Medic did sleep in the other bed, leaving Sniper and Scout to have the bed to themselves. However, when he woke up the following morning, he found the doctor's sleeping face pressed up against Scout's hair. It was probably better to stick with the single bed then. Maybe, it got cold last night.

He looked down at Scout who was clinged onto him and he himself had his arms around him and smiled.

He gave the boy's rear a pat before sadly retreating out from the warm covers.

Once he got out of the shower, he got to see first hand Medic, more gently this time, remove Scout's limbs from his space.

“Coffee, doc?” He extended a mug towards him.

The field medic jumped at the sound of a new voice but was relieved when he saw Sniper, “Oh, uh, yes. Danke.”

“Got cold last night?”

“Wha--? Oh, ach, yes. I did.”

“Should we stick to one bed rooms then?”

“... That could be best.”

He smiled, “Fine by me, doc.”

~~~

The ride held a strange comfort between the three. The radio was off. The air conditioning broke down so the windows were half way down, one had to raise their voice to be heard. No one did speak however. Occasional glances. Nothing more, nothing less.

It was until they found a small diner they did start some idle chatter.

Scout noticed during the end of the meal, Medic was staring with squinted eyes at the receipt, “What's up, doc?”

“There is something strange with this.”

Sniper looked up, “Prices look weird?”

“Somewhat. Give me a moment.” Medic excused himself from the table to walk over to the front. It was a lazy day for the small restaurant so no one stood there at the moment. So, Medic leaned against the counter, drumming his fingers. Sniper took a second to admire his physique and how his clothes clung to his skin.

He then glanced over at the batter who was staring intently at the field medic. He flicked the boy's ear.

“I know what you're doing and you need to stop.”

“What? He's got a nice looking ass. It's not flat like yours.”

“He--” Did he hear that right? “... What?”

“Nothing!”

“Face is gettin' pretty red there, Roo.”

“Just... things I notice.”

“And compare.”

Sniper watched him dig his own grave. Scout shifted anxiously in his seat, “I didn't say it was... bad. Your ass is pretty fine-- I'm just saying. Like. Look.”

“I'm not looking at his ass...!”

“You know you want to. You were totally grindin--”

“We. Are not. Having this conversation in public. Scout.”

Scout scoffed and crossed his arms. Rolling his eyes, the marksman's gaze drifted back to the field medic who managed to get an employee. She smiled at him as he thanked her and walked back to the booth.

“Things settled now?”

“Ja.” His grin set something boiling in their stomachs, “You both love to watch me leave, don't you?”

Silence struck the table. Medic couldn't help himself but laugh at their embarrassed faces.

Scout stood up sharply, knocking his chair over, that he quickly picked back up. “I gotta go-- gotta uh-- bathroom.”

Medic managed to grab him by the arm before he sprinted down the restaurant. “We are not going to stay here for another hour just to coax you out of the bathroom. Come now, Sussers, let's go.”

The bushman slowly stood up to follow him out. The word sounded super familiar to him, “Shooshers?”

He winked at the marksman, “It's better if you don't know what that means.”

Sniper had stayed in German for three years, hell, he had a full conversation in Deutsch with Medic a few times. He had to wrap his brain around it.

When he belted his seat belt, he nearly hit his head on the steering wheel. “Oh fuck me, I got it...”

Scout jumped, “What? What happened?”

“Figured out what he said...”

He wanted to punch or maybe kiss that smug smile off the field medic's face. Scout shook him, “What did he say??”

He hesitated, “Cutie pies, Scout. Called us cutie pies.”

“Is that a joke? Doc, did-- fuck you, you did.”

Medic shrugged, laughing, “It's true. You can choose whether or not to believe it.”

The two couldn't even look over at the doctor during the rest of the drive.

~~~

Scout immediately dove into the bed when they entered their hotel room.

“Don't forget to shower, Scoutie.” Sniper said as he ruffled his hair.

“Fuck you, I'll do it in the morning.”

Medic sat himself beside him, “How much longer?”

“After this, we got at least a five hour drive tomorrow...”

Scout moaned, “Can we sleep in? I'm fucking tired...”

“Doc?”

Medic blinked as if coming out of a trance, “Wah? Oh, I would not... uh... I.”

Sniper cackled, clapping the doctor's shoulder, “Yeah, let's sleep in. You showering, doc?”

The field medic groaned in response.

“That a yes then-- Hey, don't give me that look.”

~~~

The bed held a mass of tangled limbs. Medic snuggled into the batter with his arm across him and meeting the bushman's side. Sniper had his hands to himself but now his arm was wrapped around the boy's waist. Scout fell asleep immediately, bathing in the warmth surrounding him.

When the next morning--afternoon arrived, none of them wished to move for twenty minutes.

“Alright, we should get up.” Sniper coughed, using his elbow to prop himself up.

Scout moaned in protest.

“Yeeesssss,” the rifleman mocked back. “We all need to wake up, c'mon, doc. I'll get the coffee.”

The field medic huffed and vainly removed Scout's limbs but the boy had other ideas. He flung his arms around the doctor's neck and repeatedly kissed his cheek and jawline.

“Scout, what is the meaning of this?”

“Stay with me.”

His brain felt too foggy to think what the proper reaction was to this, so he simply nuzzled his neck and kissed him. That distracted the boy enough that Medic could untangle himself from his arms and shower.

Once he was done and dressed, Medic was reasonably awake. He saw Sniper sitting down at the small table with Scout barely on his lap and kissing his neck.

“Mornin', doc. Have your coffee right here.”

“Danke.” Medic smiled, “He's being quite a nuisance today, isn't he?”

“Yeah,” Sniper took a moment to peck the boy's cheek to which Scout giggled sleepily, “but that's not too different is it?”

“True.”

The marksman sat his drink down to coax the batter with both hands, “C'mon, Scoutie, you need to shower. You stink-- Ah, don't you groan at me. Let go. Go shower. Can finish this later.”

“Fine.”

Medic giggled at the clingy boy forcing himself to pull away from Sniper and stumble towards the bathroom. The field medic took a seat across from the bushman and took a sip from his mug. He blinked, “... This tastes different.”

“It does--Ah shit, I forgot the cream, hold on.” He got up and quickly kissed the top of his head, “I'll get it for you.”

Medic caught him by the sleeve and quietly urged him back. The field medic pulled his face closer to his own before claiming his lips. Sniper let his body slack and return the gesture. His lips felt so soft. His hand maneuvered over his neck and into his silky pepper hair.

“Stay.” The moment told him.

The doctor only smiled at him and returned to drinking his coffee. Sniper sat back down after nearly missing the chair completely.

~~~

When the base was finally just yards away from them, the van stopped and Scout sprinted out into the snow, “FINALLY! We made it, and it's fucking cold!”

Sniper laughed, slamming the car door behind him, “Get used to it, Roo. And hope you don't get frostbite.”

Medic hummed.

Scout halted, “What's wrong, doc?”

He shrugged, “I just remembered that I am going to sleep alone in a cold bed. I did not think I would miss it that soon.”

The batter stared, “Whoa, what—wait, you mean us?”

“What do you think?”

“... Dude. I mean...” He shifted his shoulders, “We still _can_.”

Sniper timidly stepped in, “Is that what you want doc?”

Medic gave them a melancholy smile, “Perhaps. And maybe a little more than that. But we can talk about that later.”

The marksman smiled and took his hand, giving it a kiss, “Right, no need to rush anything.”

“Can we go inside now?” Scout piped up, grabbing the field medic's free hand. He cleared his throat, “And uh, maybe, make hot chocolate... Um, cuddle too, maybe?”

“That sounds like a marvelous idea. What do you think, Sniper?”

“I wouldn't mind that at all.”

**Author's Note:**

> and a special thanks to tietoons for proofreading this! <3


End file.
